


o que primavera faz com cerejeiras

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Você quer isso mesmo Alayne ?"





	o que primavera faz com cerejeiras

Após as celebrações do dia do dia do nome de Nestor Royce, ela e Petyr permaneceram nos Portões da Lua para a noite, combinando de subirem o resto do caminho para o Ninho da Águia pela manhã quando estivesse mais claro e menos frio.

Pela madrugada quando estava prestes a adormecer ela ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir e os passos leves de alguém indo na direção da sua cama. Um frio correu pela sua espinha pensando que era Petyr.

E ela deu um enorme suspiro de alivio quando viu que era a filha de Lorde Nestor, Myranda Royce.

"Eu te acordei ?" Myranda perguntou.

"Não Lady Myranda, eu não tinha adormecido ainda"

"Lady Myranda ? Eu te disse antes, você deve me chamar de Randa"

"Certo Randa, eu não tinha dormido ainda"

"Bom"

"Então qual o motivo dessa visita ?"

"Tédio e insônia, queria ver se alguém quer conversar ou sei lá, e também eu to com um pouco de preguiça de ir até os estábulos encontrar a Mya"

"Lad.... Randa o que você acha de eu ir para os estábulos e chamar Mya para conversar com a gente, eu não me importaria"

E então Sansa ficou de pé, caminhando para porta quando Myranda segurou o seu braço e disse:

"Não ,fique Alayne. Ou você está com medo de ficar sozinha comigo ?"

"Meu único medo é que eu vou acabar sendo uma companhia um tanto enfadonha e você vai acabar mais entediada do que antes"

"Eu não te acho chata, eu não estaria aqui se esse fosse o caso"

"Obrigada Randa"

Myranda sorriu, puxou uma das mechas de cabelo da garota para trás de sua orelha, e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios. Sansa se endureceu um pouco.

"Eu sinto, eu interpretei errado a situação ? Isso não é algo que você quer ?"

"Não. Eu quero isso. Eu estou um tanto surpresa, e...um"

"E ?"

"Eu nunca fiz nada desse tipo antes, eu pensei antes, mas eu não sei o que fazer exatamente"

"E com quem você pensava em fazer isso ?"

"Uma amiga que eu conheci no Porto Real"

"Eu devo ficar com ciúmes ?"

"Não, ela está casada agora e o provável é que nós nunca mais nos vejamos novamente"

"Bom, mas sabe não é tão difícil me agradar, eu posso te mostrar"

"Eu gostaria disso"

Então logo depois de Myranda ouvir as palavras dela a outra garota a beijou, um beijo doce e delicado. Logo depois ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, ela estava deitada na cama e Myranda estava em cima dela a beijando, as mãos dela cuidadosamente desabotoando sua camisola, e respirando quente contra o seu pescoço. E aí Myranda parou e disse :

"Você quer isso mesmo Alayne ?" Disse Myranda sem tirar os olhos dela.

Ela olhou para a garota em cima dela e considerou. Ela nunca conheceu uma garota que pertencesse a uma casa nobre que agisse como Myranda. Se ela tivesse conhecido a garota quando ela ainda era Sansa Stark ela talvez teria ficado horrorizada como em suas conversas sempre haviam comentários maliciosos e insinuações, pelo jeito que ela procurava fazer amizade com bastardos, com bastardas. E principalmente pelo que elas estavam fazendo naquela cama. Mas como Alayne Stone ela apreciava bastante.

"Sim eu quero"


End file.
